


Purple

by INeedKelp



Series: PJO femslash [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is confused, F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform, Piper is sort of smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedKelp/pseuds/INeedKelp
Summary: Piper just wants to make purple.





	Purple

Annabeth’s POV

I was sitting at the round table that our group sits at talking to Reyna, when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and it was Piper. I looked up to see that she was sitting across from me, making eye contact, with a phone to her ear. 

“Hey Annabeth!” Piper pipes. 

“Hey. Why are you calling me if we sit at the same table?” I questioned. 

Piper waved her hand, “Doesn’t matter why. I’m red, okay?”

“Uh…okay” I say, not really sure where this is going. 

“If I’m red, your blue. Got it?” Piper’s smile grew. 

I nod my head and say, ”sure”

“You wanna make purple?” She winks and fires finger guns. 

I blush as she ends the call. I hear Reyna trying to get my attention, but I can’t take my eyes off Piper and her finger guns.


End file.
